Sealed With A Kiss
by sleeplessinbudapest
Summary: For Gibbs and Tony, a kiss signifies the beginning of something new. Mild slash, nothing explicit. Tony/Gibbs.


**A/N: Wrote this almost two years ago and had it uploaded to _gibbs-dinozzo_'s LJ. This is slash although nothing explicit.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sealed With A Kiss<strong>

It was just another day in the middle of spring. The MCRT had had an uneventful week of cold cases and Gibbs was home early that evening. He was working on his latest project in the basement for the last half an hour when the sound of front door opening and closing caught his ears. Familiar footsteps made their ways down the basement stairs and a moment later, Tony appeared with pizza on one hand and a six pack on the other. His senior field agent smiled in lieu of greeting and got a nod in return. Gibbs was secretly impressed with the way Tony seemed to know exactly when to show up on his doorstep. He always took comfort in the younger man's presence and his easygoing attitude, something that surprised him at first but he now embraced.

Their dinner conversation was of nothing in particular and both men were content that things could feel so comfortable between them despite the occasional silences. Neither could explain what happened next – how Tony's laughing face was merely inches away from Gibbs' all of a sudden, or why the older man couldn't take his eyes off those shining green eyes. Something in the air just _shifted_ and before either of them realized what was going on, their lips met in a chaste first kiss. And just like that, ten years of denial and hidden desires disappeared at once. Their relationship changed from that night on.

* * *

><p>"How would I know whether or not those shorts were in your closet? It's not like we're living together – you can't possibly expect me to remember which clothes I have here and which ones are in my apartment." Tony protested as he pulled his teal green t-shirt over his head then turned to look at Gibbs. The other man was about to make a sarcastic comment when the realization hit him. He could have head-slapped himself for not thinking it sooner.<p>

"What?" Tony asked with a look of confusion.

"Move in with me." Gibbs found himself saying the words as he walked towards his lover. Tony hadn't even the chance to form a response when Gibbs' strong arms circled around his waist and drew him closer.

"Please say yes," the voice was soft in his ear and Tony found himself smiling at the affectionate tone. He stared into the questioning blue eyes and thought about how he would love to always be on the receiving end of that brilliant gaze, every night and each waking morning. So he replied with a grin,

"Of course I'll move in with you, Jethro, I..." His answer though was cut short by Gibbs claiming his mouth in a kiss so full of passion the summer heat felt nothing in comparison.

* * *

><p>It was Saturday and the autumn weather had been horrible with rain and thunderstorm scattering all over DC for most part of the day. The team was on rotation that weekend and much to Tony's dismay, they had caught a case. Luckily it was open and shut one but as the senior field agent, Tony had to stay behind and oversee all paperwork as well as the evidence from crime scene.<p>

By evening, the day's event had worn him out and his only consolation was to come home to Gibbs' cowboy-style steak dinner. Tony would never have expected his dessert be Gibbs getting down on one knee and proposing. When Gibbs pulled out a thin platinum band, Tony had forgotten how to breathe for a second or two as he tried to convince himself that he wasn't dreaming. His partner of six months had looked into his eyes with utmost love and admiration, Tony couldn't remember ever loving someone as much as he did Gibbs.

"Marry me," the older man had whispered. Tony answered him with a kiss.

* * *

><p>His heart was beating a mile a minute. The smiling faces of their families and friends did nothing to calm his nerves. For a moment, he thought of running away because he was afraid he would soon wake up to find everything had been a dream. Warm, calloused fingers touched his hand and gave it a light squeeze. He took a deep breath and turned to the man standing before him. Gibbs' graying hair didn't keep his handsome features from shining through, and Tony was in complete awe as he stared into those sparkling blue eyes that held promises of endless love and happiness. When Gibbs slipped the ring on his finger, Tony felt all of his doubts ceased and replaced by a new sense of belonging. As the first snow fell to the ground on that cool winter morning, the newly-weds shared the first of their many kisses as husbands.<p> 


End file.
